projectdarkstarfandomcom-20200214-history
New Years 09 Tournament
New Years '09 Tournament A large event RP which started on New Years of 2009, between 49 different RP characters. Completed fights are shown below. Contestants have been traveling to and from fights through the use of green portals. Round One Ayumu vs. Kardon The first fight of the tournament. Fought in the sewers of Smash City. Ayumu won, by getting sewer water over Kardon, which enraged him to the point of insanity. The Divine Parasites within him consumed his body in rage, which all drowned in the water. Ayumu nearly drowned as well, but the fight ended before she did. Kim vs. Hubert Fought in the Dust Bowl, a floating rock in the eye of a sandy tornado. While suffering heavy injuries, Kim was able to blast away Hubert's Fish Star into the tornado with a shotgun, and then later, Hubert himself, in a very intense and bloody brawl. Hexor vs. Evil 3 Fought on the streets of Smash City. Evil 3 surrendered, after being hit with an intense magical attack meant to drive off darkness. Not understanding the condition which had just befallen him, Evil 3 gave up to seek a counter, and swore revenge. Tatae vs. Mint Fought in the Yuddai Supportive Stadium. While Tatae technically won, suffocating Mint with shadow sludge, she was pulled into her own shadow in the process, and had to resurface in Mint's shadow. Tatae is now bound to Mint, and they will both be continuing the tournament together (under Tatae's name). Cynthia vs. Mizu Fought in the vacuum of space. Except it had air. Cynthia won after unleashing a barrage of tornadoes on Mizu, eventually making her nauseous until she threw up, and then forfeited. Shiniyaro vs. Vidar Fought at Timid Train Station. Vidar won, after Shiniyaro unleashed his Full Shinigami form, but was unable to finish the fight before it wore off. Though Vidar was in considerably worse condition than the reaper, Shiniyaro gave up, probably knowing that Vidar had another body he could use anyway, and that he was powerless. However, before he left, Shiniyaro claimed Vidar's soul as his; if at any point outside of the tournament Vidar dies, he has to fight Shiniyaro again. Somnol vs. Cwis The longest fight in the tournament, which took place in Chao Gardens. After Cwis had flooded the gardens, knowing that water scalded Somnol, Somnol reached into the newly formed lake in a desperate attempt to grab Cwis, burning him and washing off all his sunblock. Now exposed to the sun, and being a vampire and all, Somnol was instantly defeated. Rascal vs. Alice Fought at Peppermint Palace. Alice won when she used her vacuum to absorb Rascal's light ball attacks and fire them back at the Chao, burning him and knocking him into the water. Alice was seconds away from running out of power, and won the fight just in time. Sigurd vs. Hikari Fought at the Corner Shop. With a feigned charge, Hikari was able to stab Sigurd. Though it didn't kill or even really hurt Sigurd, his code of honor required him to surrender at that point. But before he could, his own sword had caused a deep wound in Hikari in an attempt to block her attack, and the tournament regarded Sigurd as the victor, against his wishes. Louis vs. Tira Fought in the Eternal Volcano, a floating rock in the middle of an active volcano. Tira, with the stone ability, turned into a rock that a golem climbing the side of a tilted arena was trying to hold. She was too heavy, sending them both down towards Louis, who was hanging on at the bottom. They all ended up plummeting towards the lava, however Louis ended up in the stew first, awarding Tira the win. vs. Sinstra/Kindra A slightly unusual battle, fought on the Frozen Sea of Chacolate. Started out as an ordinary battle with Inifir and Sinstra as a Pokemon Trainer. Sinstra sent out Squirtle which gave Inifir the chills. The battle was then declared a double battle, with Yuu/Patchy and Kindra joining Inifir and Sinstra respectively against each other. Sinstra then used Ivysaur, and the battle divided into two seperate ones, with Inifir and Patchy against Sinstra, and Yuu and Kindra against each other. Kindra was knocked out after both her and Yuu's beams created an explosion, which knocked her Mirror Wand away and was shot by Yuu. The winners ironically were Inifir and Sinstra, with Kindra and Yuu the losers. Rick dropped out during this round, and Hammerfan was disqualified due to inactivity. The Hub Where the competitors stay between fights. Consists of a waiting room, which holds a mini-fridge as well as HDTVs showing the various fights, a shower, to wash off the gunk and blood from fights, and a medical office, for the injured to be repaired. However, it's not completely peaceful, as fighters try to get the edge on others or fulfill their true goals in this time. Tatae, with the help of Mint, whom she's bound too, has been trying to catch outlaws to fill her paycheck, Shiniyaro stole (part of?) Hexor's soul for an unknown purpose, Kardon attempted to take revenge on Ayumu, and Sigurd sabotaged Somnol's healing just before he was swallowed by Mint's shadow. Recently, Bythos has also reclaimed the Esper Eye from Tatae by luring her with "information" about Nathan. Current Fights Nat vs Akari Rylee vs Cwis (puffball) Tropes Tournament Arc- The whole premise. Intercontinuity Crossover- Many of the characters are from different continuities. Sort of. It's very complicated. Canon Dis Continuity- There is argument on whether or not events that happen within the tournament should be considered canon, such as Mizu being kidnapped, Tatae becoming Mint's shadow, Shiniyaro "claiming" Vidar's soul, etc. Crowning Moment of Awesome- Lots of fights end with these. Specifically, Kim blasting Hubert in the face, Ayumu angering Kardon to death, Alice turning Rascal's attack against him, Tira smashing Louis with his own golem, and Hexor headshotting Evil 3 with magic. Category:Events Category:RPs